User talk:NaturalFreshOtter00
Looks like you need another lesson. Just type in the tag: November 7, 2011 As you noticed, each episode needs a technique. I gave each episode a certain technique (i.e. Bronson Family the Naughty Pit). Plankton5165 21:09, November 7, 2011 (UTC) November 10, 2011 I've created a Supernanny fanon game, called Supernanny Monopoly. Most of the features include similar to the Birou Family. Make a new episode featuring a new fan-made discipline technique right away, please! --Plankton5165 01:33, November 11, 2011 (UTC) The next episode after Drapino Family is going to feature a single mother. If it's going to have a mother and father, it will air on 5/18/12. November 18, 2011 S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i did it again. Blablabla thumb|right|[[User:S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i|S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 04:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC)]]Quit editing our things; we worked so hard on those! One more time and Plankton5165 will ban you! ~~Fat Radish~~ Hey, who cut the scat cheese? SHITWARD You say it one more time, and I swear I will punch your cunt! S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 22:06, November 19, 2011 (UTC) You are already banned. ~~Fat Radish~~ Ooh...New S0i I have the same brain mixed with S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i; but even worse. S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 2 20:14, November 25, 2011 (UTC) December 4, 2011 I made a poll and the first round will end when the top-answer is different in all polls, and hang in there on December 8th. Also, would you make a new fanon Supernanny game? Do you want to get the "Incredible Supernanny Gamer" badge without making 500 edits on the Supernanny Monopoly page? Plankton5165 20:19, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Now, make a candidate for the polls that say "Who do you think has the most UNACCEPTABLE behavior" and "Which is the best candidate for most SCENE-OUT-OF-ANIMAL out of the season". Plankton5165 22:35, December 4, 2011 (UTC) December 31, 2011 Tomorrow is the year 2012. S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i created an account with a username called "TranS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i" and it used profanity in Juritin Family/Transcript by calling profanity nice words and using the phrase similar to "put plankton in the garbage". Plankton5165 16:14, December 31, 2011 (UTC) The user "TechniqueS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i" renamed "Naughty Pit" the word "Garbage" and your user page "User:KeepitcominS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i" and your user talk page "User talk:KeepitcominS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i" but don't worry, I reverted its edits and changed your user page and talk page and the Naughty Pit back. Plankton5165 20:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC) January 1, 2012 Really? What's your birthday? My birthday is the 17th of June. Plankton5165 01:50, January 1, 2012 (UTC) The four types of S0i Seasons: S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i Transcripts: TranS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i Techniques: TechniqueS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i Episodes: EpiS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i EpiS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 21:20, January 2, 2012 (UTC) SHITWARD I'll fuck you cunt one fucking day six fucking ways from January 11 at 11pm to January 25 at 6am if you don't stop it! EpiS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 23:06, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Good, cause you're the fattest woman in the world. EpiS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 23:09, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm not the fattest woman in the world, trust me. You scheduled a cyberbullying event for 3 weeks. If this occurs, YOU'RE BANNED! ~~Fat Radish~~ OH YES YOU ARE! I H.O.P.E. (hell occupiedshit prick and an extraprick) YOU LIKE IT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ALSO ARE? A FAT RADISH! WHAT AM I GONNA SAY NOW? EpiS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 02:21, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Stop, bullying me, RIGHT NOW! ~~Fat Radish~~ WRONG! I WAS GONNA SAY YOU WEIGH 9 MILLION LONG TONS (20,160,000,000 pounds) AND GUESS WHAT? YOU'RE A CUMSLUT (dirty girl), A SHITCUNT (idiot), A FAGBAG (homosexual), AND AN ASSHOLE (jerk)! AND I PUT YOUR GRANDFATHER'S BEARD IN A CLAM! YOU'RE VERY FAT! DR. OZ SAYS THAT THE FATTEST WOMAN WEIGHT 1,800 POUNDS, BUT HE IS WRONG! YOU WEIGH 9 MILLION LONG TONS! EVEN A SHORT TON (2,000 pounds) IS HEAVIER THAN 1,800 POUNDS! WHAT AM I GONNA SAY NOW? EpiS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 20:33, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Good, because I digged up your 12th great grandfathers and grandmothers and threw them in an abyss! EpiS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 01:18, January 6, 2012 (UTC) January 3, 2012 I "saw" EpiS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i categorize you with bad names like "fat radishes", "filthy girls" and curse words. Plankton5165 02:14, January 4, 2012 (UTC) January 7, 2012 TalkS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i called you "Fatwoman91943". Plankton5165 01:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) That was rude, correct? ~~Fat Radish~~ January 12, 2011 It's great that I bet it's the last we'll see of S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i. Plankton5165 02:15, January 13, 2012 (UTC) *Oh, not so fast, buddy. I'm S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 3 02:36, January 20, 2012 (UTC). I'm here to avenge his blockee. *And I'm S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i's grandpa. I'm here to avenge his blockee. *And I'm S0iS0iS0iS0IS0iS0i's mailman. And I got all this mail and no forwarding address. So I need some help here. *And I'm EpiS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 3 18:31, February 19, 2012 (UTC). I'm here to avenge his blockee. January 19, 2012 I saw S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 3 edit crude to Fanon Season 3 like use names (i.e. Kristin Cavallari, Elisabetta Canalis, Andrew Jackson) and change Angelica Verdin to Nyahnyahnyahnyah. Plankton5165 02:35, January 20, 2012 (UTC) January 25, 2011 I saw TalkS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 2 use crude stuff like reverting our edits to last revisions by him. He also renamed your talk page "User talk:Stinkybutt" and I changed it back. Plankton5165 22:34, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Leave this alone or get out Listen to me, if you can't stop editing the Supernanny Fanon Wiki, then you might as well get the hell outta here and never, ever, EVER come back! EVER, and your current weight is: 10 million long tons. TranS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 3 01:16, January 31, 2012 (UTC) You're dumb and you smell like a foot. TranS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 3 20:54, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I have blocked you for abusing multiple accounts and all of them are vandalism-only accounts. ~~Fat Radish~~ February 5, 2011 As you noticed, I made a new Supernanny game called Supernanny Monopoly: Electronic Banking. If you enjoyed Supernanny Monopoly, be sure to post a comment, firemans carry the post comment button, and death valley driver (click) it in the face (button). Make sure to view it because there will be 10 bosses in challenge mode, people from past fanon episodes. Like Nicole from the Birou Family, and Joshua from the Juritin Family, and their proved birthdays, so be sure to check it out. Your Last Warning Okay, you know what? You're not nice. You're dumb and you smell like shit. You say you take charge of the wiki, but you are wrong. I tolerate that you make your supernanny shit. I don't want you making anymore trash episodes. If you continue to do so, and I swear I will slap your cunt. That's right, SLAP YOUR CUNT! So unless you want that to happen, you're going to spend your last days on the wiki, ERASING ALL THE STUFF YOU WROTE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! Your current weight is: 11 million long tons. TranS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 2 20:12, February 5, 2012 (UTC) February 10, 2012 Jo Frost never made anymore realistic family visits...that's it! We actually have season 8 for fanon season 1! Plankton5165 01:10, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Priority 1 THAT'S IT! I've got a lot of things to say about you. First off, you work with a plankton-sniffing ass rabbit that feels like what he can do that plankton tells him that he can do WHATEVER THE HELL HE SMELLS AND FEELS LIKE IT! You are so dumb and clumsy that whenever you see what I write, you just want to molest it. And in speaking of mean, you are so MEAN that none of our S0i gang wants to be an administrator. So there you are, YOU MOTHER'FUCK'ING HOG HEADED MOTHERFUCKER! YOU MOTHER IS A BITCH! And just so you know, yer fucking mother will get a phone call from me, and there will be a voice on the other end, I'll tell her something, and then, tomorrow night, something abysmal will happen to you. S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 4 02:02, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I have enough of your sockpuppetry. Don't even think about creating an additional account because all of your accounts create utter vandalism and intimidating behavior, specifically to me. I consider your thoughts about me a lie. Nothing will happen to me because you are an absolute troll on this wiki. I have already blocked you and I'm trying to be nice. This will not be tolerated at all. I suggest your accounts will have a disability to create a new account. Plankton5165 and I are positive contributors and assist each other in even the toughest of the problems. You, however are contributing negatively. Plankton will block all of your accounts for an infinite period. I will not allow any S0i accounts on this site, meaning I'm not tolerating that. Your attacks to other fellow contributors and administrators are unfortunately against the policy. ~~PB&Jotterisnumber1~~ The six types of S0i That's right, otter cream puff bitchface. S0i is back and badder than ever. Season - S0i Transcripts - TranS0i Techniques - TechniqueS0i Episodes - EpiS0i Talk pages - TalkS0i Games - GameS0i Priority 2 As you noticed, you and Plankton turned this wiki into a horrible living nightmare. If you continue this mess, you will get your cunt slapped, you fat radish, bitch, and cumslut. Your mother is such a prickheaded bitch. YOU HEAR ME?! You have until February 22 to restore, fix, unblock, and unprotect everything done by our S0i gang that you have changed, or yer motherfuckin' mother get a phone call from me, and there will be a voice on the other end, I TRULY will tell her something, and then, February 29, something very abysmal happens to you, and I ain't telling you. You will also spend your last days on this wiki, ERASING ALL THE STUFF YOU AND PLANKTON WROTE!!! GOT IT WHORE HEAD?!?!?! EpiS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 3 18:25, February 19, 2012 (UTC) This is your last chance to refrain from creating sock puppets. Your S0i gang has contributed negatively and I didn't see any positive contributions from any of your accounts. I have blocked you forever and this is the final warning for S0i accounts being monitored by the administrators. Otherwise I will immediately block them courtesy of the administrators. Personal attacks against other fellow contributors and users will not be tolerated. Your hoaxes about me and my mother are totally inappropriate and intimidating. I'm afraid I will disable your account creations from your original account to your sockpuppets. If not, they are permanently banned and once future sock puppets are created via a single (or multiple edits), I will block your accounts until your behavior can improve via positive contributions and lack of violence. We admins are positive and welcome new users once they arrive. We can only tolerate positive contributions and not personal attacks or vandalism. You ignored my previous message and continued to create new accounts as a block evasion method. You have created blatant attacks, profane vandalism, abused accounts, and creating inappropriate pages about me and Plankton being assaulted by fanon characters and you. Your unacceptable behavior is that of a troll on various Wikia communities attempting to impersonate, bully, or insult fellow users and unregistered contributors. I have reverted your edits via rollback and undo actions because they are unconstructive. Please log in as a positive contributor and act polite to admins and contributors. We have indicated your vandalism from your accounts and blocked your members of your S0i gang. We improve this wiki drastically and you are not by vandalizing pages and creating pages that are nominated for deletion. Regardless of a person's actions between you and an admin politely improving this wiki, you have been banned and do not attack other users and rename pages to inappropriate names. I literally have to mention that you are creating content that is not acceptable. Thank you. ~~PB&Jotterisnumber1~~ Priority 3 Yeah well of course this will never ever happen. Yer know, you fucking idiot. Yer mother was no good at all. And it's a lot better when she died when she did, or else she'd have been JAILED OR HUNG!! Our S0i gang is full of positive contributors and both you and plankton are negative contributors and both of you are evil and both should suck dicks. You weigh 25 million long tons and you are not good contributors at all. You are the worst contributors... EVER!! You are horrible contributors, and STOP CALLING ME A SOCK PUPPET!! You two TITFUCKERS are ASSFUCKERS, BULLSHITS, BANGJABBERS, CUMSLUTS, FAGS, FAT RADISHES, CUNTS, CUNTFACES, DICKFACES, COCKSUCKERS, COCKFACES, PENISHEADED PEOPLE, PEANUTHEADS, ASSRABBITS, BITCHFACES, NUNCHUCKS, and WEIRDOS!!! It's a lot better that you lived in a workhouse and what you ever ate in your whole 12 years was a MOTHERFUCKING watery cereal called FUCKING GRUEL AND NO MORE! EVER! You are the biggest DUMMY and BIG JERK and it's a lot better that your FATHER died, or ELSE HE'D TOO HAVE BEEN JAILED OR HUNG!!! They would both been arrested or dead and never go to FUCKING heaven! Because you and guess what? You're a potato head, a woman, someone of a dead great grandson's peat, and a FUCKING crybaby. SEE? I'm right. You're wrong. You ARE an ORPHAN. You AIN'T HAVE NO FATHER, MOTHER, SISTER, or BROTHER either. You're an ORPHAN. And it's a lot better that nobody adopted you and your FUCKING PLANKTON SHIT! I'm tired of seeing out of your trash can contributions anymore. If you continue to do so, you are going to get your CUNT SLAPPED and your TIT TOUCHED! That's right, CUNT SLAPPED AND BOOB TOUCHED! YOU HEAR ME?! You have 3 months to fix everything by our S0i gang that you have changed, or your ass will be toast, your CUNT WILL BE SLAPPED, and your TIT WILL BE TOUCHED! GOT IT PRICKHEADED SHIT CUNT?! I hope your name is named after a vagina and an orphan, but if your parents are alive, they will get a phone call from a guy, there will be a voice on the other end, our S0i gang will tell them something, and then later, about 3 weeks later, something abysmal will happen to family via a powerful magic curse and I will keep editing the pages... S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 5 17:36, February 25, 2012 (UTC) FOREVER! You have broke my final warning and you have disobeyed. I am not happy with the way you decided to act. Again, Plankton and I are positive contributors. This means we don't put any vandalism or nonsense here on the wiki. You're continuing to abuse multiple accounts and all of your accounts are vandalism only accounts. You have used profane language, attacking other fellow Supernanny Fanon Wikians, and replacing content that is inappropriate. This is my replaced final warning to stop this disaster or you will have the disability to create future accounts that generally have similar behaviors that are actually sock puppets of you. Since November 2011, you have repeatedly vandalized a large portion of our pages and this is unacceptable. I am making this warning completely longer than the others because I have to explain to you this vandalism of the apocalypse. I mean it because you have contributing negatively unlike the two of us. Again, this is your last chance to contribute positively, otherwise we will have a discussion on your original account's talk page.I'm sure that I'm definitely not an orphan due to having parents, as well as an older sister named Sydney. At approximately 3 weeks, I will monitor this wiki to check if there are any accounts with the term, S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i. If I indicated one, I will instantly block this account unless it is a positive contributor. Did you listen to me again? Well, OK. If I were you, I would create a new account that contributes positively unlike your S0i gang. Your behavior was totally unacceptable since your S0i gang has vandalized this wiki and its sister site, the Supernanny Wiki. I am attemtping to discuss this politely. I have noticed that we reverted your edits that didn't appear to be constructive at all. You need to think about what you've did on the Wiki since a 3 weeks after Plankton, the founder of the wiki, created this. I am totally exhausted right now and eventually, your crazy attitude should not be tolerated. The wiki has rules that you can not vandalize or insert nonsense consisting of gibberish words and profanity. My name is Sophia and it is not named after an orphan nor a vagina. You didn't apologize to me. Thus, I want you to expect an apology. Please apologize after you read this message. Next time, be sure to add missing details revert edits that are not constructive, etc. This will indicate that you are a positive contributor, which has vice versa behavior from your old accounts we have blocked. Thank you for your cooperation. ~~PB&Jotterisnumber1~~. P.S.: Plankton5165 made a similar discussion on your original account when you first vandalized here. He may start a new discussion shortly with me on your original account if your behavior isn't improving. In addition, We have created 2 exams to show your stupidity. You have failed the previous exam. Can you try the exam I created? Good Luck. My exam is located on the Supernanny Wiki. Log in as S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 2 to take the exam on your talk page here. Your goal is to achieve at least 90% to pass it and do not post any nonsense. This will disqualify you automatically. Once again, good luck! ~~PB&Jotterisnumber1~~ I'm sorry. But you've failed both exams we gave to you. You didn't answer any single question correctly. ~~PBJotterisnumber1~~ Priority 4 This is your last chance to refrain from not telling the truth. Again, you and Plankton are negative contributors and you two should suck dicks. You two are not positive contributors, you two are the worst contributors EVER! I hope Plankton's name after a penis, cocksucker, idiot, and an orphan. Of course you have no parents. They died when you were a newborn baby. If not, then I hope your MOTHER's name is named after a vagina and an orphan. I also hope your FATHER's name is named after a PENIS and an orphan. Again, you ain't have no MOTHER, FATHER, or SISTER either. You're an ORPHAN. You live at the WORKHOUSE. Yer fuckin know, yer fuckin' parents were no good at all. And it was a lot better that they died and they did, or else they had been jailed or hung. One of the members of our S0i gang will fucking punch you right in the face, and kick you right in the nose. They'll punch you in the chest so hard, your kidney will fall, and I'll bang your head from the desk to the fucking computer until your teeth breaks. After your teeth breaks, I will SLAP YOUR CUNT and TOUCH YOUR TIT to KICK THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF YA! Because Plankton is such a BIG BULLY and so are you. Our friends think you are a BITCH and so does our FUCKING S0i gang. You two are ARSEJABBERS, ASSRABBITS, BITCHFACES, BLOWFAGGERS, CARPETMUCHERS, COCKKNOCKERS, DICKSTAPLES, FAGCOCKS, FUCKFACES, GAYFUCKISTS, HOMODUMBSHITS, JISMASSES, JUNGLEBUNNIES, KIKECLOWNS, CHUBBY CLOWNS, CUMSLUTS, LAMEASSES, PEANUTHEADS, PRICKHEADED SHIT CUNTS, UNCLEFUCKERS, POTATO HEADS, SOMEONE OF A DEAD GRANDSON'S PET, NUNCHUCKS, CRYBABIES, AND WEIRDOS. Our S0i gang is full of positive contributors and they assist each other in even the toughest of the problems. You and Plankton, however, I'll tie both of you in knots and put potato and habanero juices to kick the shit out of you. There is 16 ways to kill your boss, 34 ways to kill orphans, 50 ways to kill cats, 75 ways to kill dogs, 120 ways to kill hamsters. I hope the name "copepod" also is named after a penis and a orphan. One again, it is slightest true. You have three days to recover and fix everything edited by our S0i gang that you have changed, or else yer fucking mother will get a fucking phone call from any of our members of our S0i gang, and I'm making this warning longer than any of the other warnings and it succeeded the screen, and there will be a fucking voice on the other fucking end, and this S0i gang member will tell you something, and then, seven days later, something bad happens to you, GOT IT WHORE HEAD?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM TELLING YOU?! Once again, you and plankton are ARSEJABBERS, ASSRABBITS, BITCHFACES, BLOWFAGGERS, CARPETMUNCHERS, COCKKNOCKERS, DICKSTAPLES, FAGCOCKS, FUCKFACES, GAYFUCKISTS, HOMODUMBSHITS, JISMASSES, JUNGLEBUNNIES, KIKECLOWNS, CHUBBY CLOWNS, CUMSLUTS, LAMEASSES, PEANUTHEADS, PRICKHEADED SHIT CUNTS, UNCLEFUCKERS, POTATO HEADS, SOMEONE OF A DEAD GRANDSON'S PET, NUNCHUCKS, CRYBABIES, AND WEIRDOS. And so was your bigger sister Sydney and your parents. I'm pretty sure the name Sydney was named after a vagina and an orphan. Because you are horrible contributors and I will keep editing the pages and all that you'll have to keep and remember this... TalkS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 5 21:14, March 5, 2012 (UTC) FOREVER! Please go to the new discussion posted in your original account,S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i. We are very disappointed with you and your accounts. I made it. ~~PB&Jotterisnumber1~~ Hi, it's so lovely to meet you! ~~Alvinluver30~~ Sorry about that. Will not happen again :( NannyFan92 21:52, June 1, 2012 (UTC)NannyFan92NannyFan92 21:52, June 1, 2012 (UTC) A new blog There will be a sequel to the Theory of Nicole. There will be over 25 worlds. The winner of the tournament in the next theory after Nicole. Nicole is your first playable character in the game. She is really strong. In the game, her age is 21. Plankton5165 21:53, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I am sorry and it shall not happen again (Alvinluvr30 22:28, June 24, 2012 (UTC)) Who do you want to save? Tasmin Douglas or June Juritin? It's a tiebreaker. You can vote to decide who's going to the next round but who's not. So, do you want to save Tasmin Douglas or June Juritin? Pick one. Plankton5165 15:43, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Warning I was not edit conflicting. I'm sorry if you think I did that, but I honestly didn't do it. Thanks. OK, but when I wanted to make my changes you came in and made changes to the same section. I am sorry. PB&Jotterisnumber1 19:42, July 7, 2012 (UTC) U and plankton and alvinluver r number 1 you and Plankton and alvinluver won the Award for being nunber 1 on supernanny fanon academy 21:10, July 7, 2012 (UTC)Wikia contribito'r 18.128.150.154' Thanks! I like you as well!PB&Jotterisnumber1 21:13, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the award. (Alvinluvr30 23:33, July 7, 2012 (UTC)) Ur welcome 20:56, July 8, 2012 (UTC) wikia contribitor 86.128.150.154 July 10, 2012 Like you did with The Theory of Nicole, why don't you work on The Theory 2? Plankton5165 02:33, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeas S0i gang is back Yeas Im back end badder then ever fuck you bitch shit RemixeS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i (talk) 01:04, July 13, 2012 (UTC) You must not be on this site. Go try a wiki that allows free vandalism. You now attacked us.PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 01:36, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh no 16:17, July 14, 2012 (UTC) S0i we still don't forgive you Right PB&Jotterisnumber1? 16:37, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Upcoming Series There will be a new series. It will be a Supernanny varient of the WarioWare series. Here is a change: Nicole: She will take Wario and Jimmy T.'s places, she will make challenging games and is into them. She is far nicer than the two. Plankton5165 (talk) 01:09, August 8, 2012 (UTC) That will be awesome!PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 01:09, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Good News In the Wakisias Family in replaced No with Aole 11:50, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Orla adopted Anna when she was 11 months, Tariko when she was 9, Ji woong and Ji min was 14. Orla said she adopted Anna 5 years ago, Tariko 1 year ago, the twins 4 years ago. Plankton5165 (talk) 13:19, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Does this mean the twins were adopted first? 14:34, August 13, 2012 (UTC) And somebody changed the Name of the Hudgens Family Transcipt to gibberish I made a mistake Anna was actually adopted when she was 3 20:39, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Trust Plankton5165 OR GET OUT Listen up, If you cannot trust Plankton5165 that he was right: The twins were adopted at 14, Tariko was 9, anna was 11 months. In the episode, the twins are 18, Tariko is 10, Anna is 6. SO, ANNA WAS ADOPTED FIRST IF YOU CANNOT TRUST PLANKTON5165 THEN GET OUT OF THERE AND NEVER EVER COME BACK! EVER! You can't outwit Security STOP! You block Plankton5165, THE NEXT TWO HOURS, YOU WILL BE BLOCKED. Security STOP (talk) 13:33, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Please stop bullying me.PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 13:35, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry just saying that anna was adopted first Security STOP (talk) 13:42, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Anna was adopted at 11 months If anna was born in 2012 and adopted in 2015 she would be adopted at age 3 Security STOP (talk) 13:42, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Umm someone changed it to 11 months when it was supposed to be 5 and Twins, Tariko and Anna K? 14:32, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I understand that. PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 14:35, August 13, 2012 (UTC) We do understand....... 14:44, August 13, 2012 (UTC) 1000 pages! One thousand pages! Boo-yah! Plankton5165 (talk) 13:22, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! 13:29, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Let's celebrate! The 1001 page is Supernanny Racing, created by me.PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 13:38, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! 13:48, August 17, 2012 (UTC) PB&Jotterisnumber1! He did it again! He did it again! 16:08, August 24, 2012 (UTC) A surprise for you I have a surprise for you. Click here to check it out. Plankton5165 (talk) 17:07, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, tits, fart, terd, and twat Shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, tits, fart, terd, and twat Shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, tits, fart, terd, and twat Shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, tits, fart, terd, and twat I fucked your mom And I wanna suck my dad and my mommy too oh, is this thing on? Woo! Yea..uh..based god nigga.. Fuck you niggas bra..uh..yea Young based god came straight for da bitches Mac-10 lay em on da floor like a mattress Young based god in Olympics Stay fuckin bitches Got da chop 6 wit extensions Hoes on my dick cuz I look like Matlock Bitch kiss my ring yo baby daddy is a mascot Hoes on my dick cuz Im white like Asher Roth Bitches on my dick cuz my rims chop like applesauce Fuck what it's costin Flossin Bossin 6 pinky rings and yo bitch wanna toss em Ridin wit no mask on, dat pussy take dat hanky pank Boy talk dat fye den ima hit em wit da laser Gran turismo hoe she suck my dick den I raced her 10 karats on my ring I got dat folk wit da plater Hoes suck my dick cuz Im finna be a baber Ya bitch kiss my ass n I aint fuckin wit dem haters BASED GOD Suck my dick hoe You dont wanna try me Get yo ass robbed fuckin wit dis pretty bitch Hoes on my dick Westside bitch Suck my fuckin dick bitch Im rich like a trick Bitch I look like Ben & Jerry Chain like canary 5 on my hoe she suck my dick cuz Im ready 20 on my dick and I just might be in petty Dat 4.5 caliber make you look like Fran Drescher Sex wit yo bitches, head game so cozy Yo bitch look nasty, she look like James Posey Suck my main bitch wit da glock 9 in 10k 10 on my dick and my girlfriend persian Bitch suck my dick cuz I look like a surgeon 10 on my dick dey kiss my ass on purpose Told my main bitch dat she worthless..SPANKED HER Ask my main bitch if she hungry..SPANKED HER Flexin 10 bars and I aint talkin bout a razor Yo bitch is on my hip , and I aint talkin bout dat pager Yo bitch suck my dick cuz I look like Darth Vader I hold supreme court I elected dat bitch cuz Im da mayor.. Two pills i pop till' my pupils swell up like two pennies i'm Clint Eastwood in his mid-twenties a young ass man with a trash can strapped to the back of his ass so the rats can't chew trough the last pants I'm like a mummy at night,fightin' with bright lightnin' frightened with 5 little white Vicadin Pills bitin' him i'm like a fuckin' was in the hospital lost stingin' the fuck outta everything i came across in the halls i light a candle and place it up on a mantle grab a knife at the blade and stab you with the fuckin' handle so when you find yourself wrapped up in the blinds, hurtin' it's just to late Cause once you're hung from the drapes,it's curtains I'm an instigator, 380 slug pentrator degrading, creating murders to kill haters accused for every crime known thru the equator they knew i did it, for having blood on my gators my weed 'll hit you're chest like a double barrel gauge i'm like a black grenade,that 'll blow up in you're face with a fifth of me, when i guzzle Remi, i do shit on purpose you never hear me say "forgive me" i'm snatching every penny i gotta be that way nigga, face it that weed i sold to you brigade laced it you high and i make the president get a facelift niggas just afraid, handing me their bracelets chilling in the lab,wasted i'm the type that 'll drink Kahlua and Gin-throw up on the mic your life is ruined, you get socked right on site and even at the Million Man March, we gon' fuckin' fight So you can suck my dick if you don't like my shit, cause i was high when i wrote this so suck my dick. Cause i don't give a fuck if you don't like my shit, cause i was high wI'm a compulsive lier, setting my preacher on fire slash you're tires,flyin' down Fenkel and Meyers plates expired, soon as i'm hired, i'm fired jackin' my dick off in the bed of fuckin' barb wire (Hey, is Bizarre performing?) Fuckin' Bitch can't you read the flyer? special invited guest would be fuckin' Richard Pryor (Aren't you a male dancer?) Nah bitch, i'm retired fuckin' you're bitch in the ass with a tire iron i'm ripped, i'm on an acid trip My Dj's in a coma for lettin' the record skip i'm fuckin' everything when i'm snortin' it's gonna cost 300 dollars to get my Pit Bull an abortion some bitch asked for my autograph i called her a hore, spit beer in her face and laughed i drop bombs like i was in Vietnam all fuckin' bitches ares hoes,even my stinkin' mom Ay-yo flashback,2 seats,2 deep up in that ass crack weed laced with somethin' , nigga pass that in Amsterdam we only hang out with that hasj rats at a 'Stop The Violence' rally i blast gats be you're momma publishin', get you're ass capped The Kuniva, divide up you're cash stack raid you're motherfuckin' pockets,ASAP i don't need a platinum chain bitch, i snatched Shaq's born loser, half thief and half black bring you're boys and you're guns and get laughed at Bitch smacker, rich rapper and their Jag's jacked and find chupped up in a trash bag Strangling rappers to the point they can't yell cause their crew is full of fags and sweeter than bake sales Wreckless, come from behind and snatch you're necklace gruesome, and causin' more violence than 9 hoodlums i grapple you're adam's apple until it crackle run right past you,turn around, grab you and stab you get executed, cause i'm a loony i got a yuck mouth and it's polluted i cock it back and shoot it i love snatching up players, thugs and young ballas shoot up the household, even the young toddlers brigades barricade to bring the noise while the bullets break up you're bones like Christmas Toys if a go solo, i'm doing a song with polo a big chinese nigga, screaming yo,yo!!! i leave ya face leakin' run up in church and smack the preacher while he's preachin' take a swing at the deacon I used to tell cats i sold weed and weights i was straight until i got caught sellin' them shaped i'm ignorant, with the intent to snatch you're rent i got kicked out of summer camp for havin' sex in my tent with the superintendent's daughter, my brain's out of order i've bin a con artist since i was swimmin' in water in Cahoots with this nigga called Fall Out Von who got fired from UPS for tryin' to send you a bomb (special delivery) i signed to a local label for fun say i got cancer, get dropped, take the advancement and run ride by you in the rain while you carry you're son call you house and hang up on you for not givin' me none born straight up out a pussy but a son of a gun got a reputation for havin' niggas run up they funds used to be the type of nigga that was full of someone's 'Til i met you're fat mama, now i'm rollin in dough Suck my motherfuckin' dick better times seem further and beyond The top gets higher the more that I climb The spot gets smaller, and I get bigger Tryna get into where I fit in, no room for a nigga But soon for a nigga it be on, motherfucker 'Cause all this bullshit just make me strong, motherfucker So I pick the world up And I'ma drop it on your fuckin' head Yeah, bitch, I'ma pick the world up And I'ma drop it on your fuckin' head Yeah, and I could die now, rebirth, motherfucker Hop up in my spaceship and leave Earth, motherfucker I'm gone, motherfucker, I'm gone I know what they don't wanna tell you Just hope you're heaven-sent and you're hell-proof I, I'll walk up in the world and cut the lights off And confidence is the stain they can't wipe off My word is my pride But wisdom is bleak, and that's a word from the wise Served to survive, murdered and bribed And when it got too heavy, I put my burdens aside So I pick the world up And I'ma drop it on your fuckin' head Yeah, bitch, I'ma pick the world up And I'ma drop it on your fuckin' head Yeah, and I could die now, rebirth, motherfucker Hop up in my spaceship and leave Earth, motherfucker I'm gone, motherfucker, I'm gone It hurts but I never show, this pain you'll never know If only you could see just how lonely and how cold And frostbit I've become, my back's against the wall When push come to shove, I just stand up and scream fuck 'em all Man, it feels like these walls are closin' in This roof is cavin' in Uh, it's time to raise it, then Your tasin' them with like pages in My book of rhymes got 'em cookin' Boy, this crooked mind of mine got 'em all shook And scared to look in my eyes I stole that fuckin' clock, I took the time and I Came up from behind and pretty much snuck up And butt fucked this game up Better be careful when you bring my name up Fuck this fame, that ain't what I came to claim but the game ain't Gonna be the same on the day that I leave it But I swear one way or another I'ma make these fuckin' haters believe that I swear to God, won't spare the rod I'm a man of my word so your fuckin' heads better nod Or I'ma fuck around in this bitch and roast everybody Sleep on me, that pillow is where your head'll lie Permanently, bitch, it's beddy bye This world is my Easter egg, yeah, prepare to die My head is swolle', my confidence is up This stage is my pedestal, I'm unstoppable, incredible Hope you're trapped in my medicine ball I could run circles around you so fast Your fuckin' head'll spin, dog I split your cabbage and your lettuce and olives, I'll fuckin' So I pick the world up And I'ma drop it on your fuckin' head Yeah, bitch, I'ma pick the world up And I'ma drop it on your fuckin' head Yeah, and I could die now, rebirth, motherfucker Hop up in my spaceship and leave Earth, motherfucker I'm gone, motherfucker, I'm gone